


【冬盾】【冬火】【星火】摇滚万万岁

by bassistwithoutabass



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassistwithoutabass/pseuds/bassistwithoutabass
Summary: 坑 仅作外链





	【冬盾】【冬火】【星火】摇滚万万岁

1

Bucky准备寻找一位Bass手。  
他提出这个想法时正拿着从花盆里找到的打火机点燃一支烟，Johnny趴在床上，努力想保持这个姿势并够到蜷缩在床尾的牛仔裤。  
“漂亮，轻浮，暴躁，不要脸，被夸奖时会用最肮脏的语言辱骂你，把自己和别人的自尊心射在烟灰缸里。”Bucky吐出一口烟，将自己和Johnny用烟雾隔绝开，严肃而惬意地描绘着这个设想。  
Johnny专心地把脚调整到能触碰到牛仔裤的姿势，还差一点，他撑着床单往下挪动了一点，好的，脚趾伸进皮带扣里一勾，把牛仔裤送到手上，他从口袋里摸出手机，鼻子里漏出一声嘲笑的轻哼。  
Bucky为Johnny懒得掩饰的不满感到骄傲，他右侧的眉毛不自觉地挑起，声音坦露着懒洋洋的笑意。  
“任何人都没理由拒绝这样的人。”他下着结论，在花盘边缘掐灭了烟蒂，下床快速熟练地套上裤子。  
“干嘛去？”Johnny移动拇指删去打错的几个字母，从屏幕边缘分给了Bucky一点注意力。  
Bucky把自己装进T恤里，手伸到背后拉平皱在一起的布料，对Johnny眯起眼睛笑得不知节制，整张脸藏在烟雾后面，头发油腻腻的，被昨晚酒吧里鸡尾酒，大腿舞女郎和嗑药了的乐队的气氛腌泡得湿漉漉的，“怎么了，亲爱的，没爽够？”  
Johnny慢吞吞移动的手指干脆暂停了一会儿，接着又慢吞吞地敲击着屏幕，抬头看了他一眼，再看一眼，对方无动于衷且假装无辜，他突然失去了全部挽留的兴趣，伸手挠挠左边大腿里侧的皮肤－－精液刚刚流过那里，轻微的痒感让他背部起了一片鸡皮疙瘩－－他随手在床单上抹掉沾上手指的精液，低着头不看他了，好像全神贯注在小小的发着光的屏幕上。“滚吧，挡着我信号。”  
“得了，Johnny，你，你们，压根离不开我。这没什么耻于承认的。”Bucky把右手握成空心拳，用最下流的表情让左手中指穿过它。  
他知道Johnny受不了这个。年轻，漂亮，生机勃勃，对于抑制生理冲动毫无头绪，勇于尝试，且永远好奇心旺盛。  
“你这自恋的混蛋。”Johnny爬起来勾他的脖子，努力把腿往他腰上盘。Bucky喜欢他不知收敛的脏话，那恰到好处的运用令人异常兴奋。  
“评价中肯。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇表示满意。

Peter Quill是乐队的鼓手，三十不到，对乐队未来没有具体期待，从不主动排练，也不常缺席，以偶尔和骨肉皮调情作为继续参与乐队的最大动机。有天排练到半夜肚子饿，作为琴房里唯一的食物，蓝莓麦芬让他别无选择，此后对甜食一直抱着不成熟偏见的Peter从此心悦诚服地闭了嘴。他惦记着Johnny姐姐Sue亲手烤的蓝莓麦芬，没到约好的时间就把Johnny家的门敲得瑟瑟发抖。  
Bucky开门的方式很是不友好，Peter举着手臂理直气壮地指责他们不该在白天行苟且之事。

Peter缩在沙发上吃着他心心念念的蓝莓麦芬，并把掉在T恤上的碎屑拍到地上，Bucky嫌弃地啧一声，朝远离他和他的甜品的地方挪动屁股，从兜里摸出打火机，点烟的时候斜睨向Peter的眼神几乎是带着同情弱势群体的怜悯。Peter对其故意表现的虚假敌意置若罔闻。Johnny从房间出来，光着两条长腿晃到沙发前，Peter目瞪口呆忘了牙齿的动作。  
“屁股让让。”Johnny不耐烦地抽走被坐在Peter屁股下面的运动裤，旁若无人地穿上。  
Bucky对于他无差别地在任何人面前卖弄性感不可以说是无动于衷。他在烟雾的掩饰下假装不经意地研究Peter的表情，并为其对此景的反应暗自窃喜，可能存在的一丝占有欲而产生的吃味被得意的情绪稀释，他没有意识到任何不妥。

2

他们到达驻唱的酒吧，绕过三个垃圾桶和一条流浪狗从侧门进到狭小的后台，他们的临时bass手Mike眯着眼睛，两颊深陷，他抽完最后一口烟，顺手把烟头拧灭在手边的酒杯里。  
“嘿，你们。”他有些过分夸张地吸着鼻子，眼神躲闪，用手使劲搓了搓鼻翼，似乎要说的话全堵在鼻腔里。这个打招呼的方式颇有些尴尬，他在他们之中总是感到窘迫。他先前将自己的格格不入归咎为与生俱来的自卑，三杯加了料的酒下肚后，他转而严肃坚定地认为这必然不是他的错，那三个人是傻逼，漂在臭水沟里还假装很干净。他企图伸手将他们沉入沟底与他同列，奈何鞭长莫及。  
Bucky把藏在口袋里的拳头拿出来轻轻砸了下他的手臂算是问候，Mike为这个称得上亲密的举动受宠若惊，紧绷的脸稍稍松懈，发出几声漏气般的笑声回了他一拳。  
Johnny躲在后面假装东张西望，手上一一摆弄着桌上的烟卷、空酒瓶和打火机，好像忙碌地无暇和他打招呼。  
那家伙是个瘾君子，积年累月的摄入药品让他头发枯黄、眼袋厚重，精神萎顿不振。他望向别人时，像是痴呆的老人对着电视机，变化的图像只是略过他的眼睛，不留下任何信息。  
Peter举着矿泉水瓶挡在嘴边作为掩护，皱着脸皮试图表达善意的幽默感，压不下的嘴角仍然透露出不合时宜的幸灾乐祸。他与Johnny交换了一个暗示：这哥们儿又磕多了。

之前的性爱让Bucky和Johnny清爽又疲倦，坐在地上调试设备的Johnny上半身和脑袋在不同频率下小幅度摇晃，似乎深受困意侵扰，Peter很是看不下去，低头看看手里的鼓槌，还是没有把它扔出去。他们三人处于一个彼此心知肚明的开放关系，没有人刻意去提起他们之间的联系让他们之间的气氛时常有些微妙。像是一只在零界点的气球，没有人知道它会膨胀爆炸或是泄气，每个人都对这不确定性战战兢兢，然而甚至没人真的期待那个结果。  
平庸且耿直的演出并不会让Bucky产生多余的情绪，这份工作等同于任何日常事物，就像终日忙碌于办公室的普通职员不会思考工作的意义，作为吃饭的活计，他并不打算分给它更多的关心。  
Bucky和Johnny抱着各自的吉他凑在唯一的麦克风前，两人挨得很近，嘴唇几乎要贴在一起，这个煽情的姿势不能说是没有意义，只是他们更加享受的是这样若即若离的暧昧气氛。随性而滥情的歌声让整个房间呼吸着不加遮掩的肉欲气息，人们在狭小的空间相互摩擦，痉挛般扭动，发泄着无处释放的荷尔蒙。  
此时Mike掌控的bass线已如迷途无知的候鸟与大部队飞往全然不同的方向，人群沉浸在与音乐质量并无关联的狂热中，没人察觉到这场惨烈的空难现场。然而一杯倒翻在Mike作裤腿上的酒精饮料成了一个历史性的开端，它将Mike闪烁残喘着的理智彻底扑灭。Mike举着琴跳下台，仍对情况毫无知觉的闯祸者被推翻在地上，接受了劈头盖脸地一通殴打。

3

老板让他们在家休整一阵。Bucky问起具体期限时，老板表现得模棱两可，他们聪明地不再对回去工作抱有期待。那段缺席于世界的日子里，Bucky所有的热情都消耗在Johnny家里，埋身于和乐队事物毫无关系的日常中。白天Johnny几乎是不穿衣服的，像是刚从动物园放出来的猩猩，还不习惯于人类文明。Bucky表面对他不爱穿衣服的行为保留意见，但他心里对他的腰窝和臀部曲线保持高度赞扬。他经常被Johnny的因为动作而微微颤动的肌肉所吸引，认为这无比可爱，顺势将他压在任何地方，亲手感受他像鱼皮一样潮湿粘稠的皮肤，这是Johnny最乖顺的时刻，他在Bucky身下抖得像胃痉挛。  
有时候吃过晚饭Bucky靠在房间里唯一的摇椅上，左脚大拇趾尖一下一下有规律地点着地，他就在恍惚摇曳的视线里，漫不经心地追随着Johnny的一举一动，以此虚度光阴。Johnny觉得他从微阖的上眼皮流淌出来的眼神很性感，脚踝外侧因为用力而抽动的小骨头也很性感，他总是情不自禁得扑上去抚摸他结实且毛发旺盛的手臂和长着厚茧的手指。他们的舌头湿漉漉地搅在一起，Bucky的手掌覆盖着他的脸颊，指尖磨蹭着他的耳垂，他想象着那些手指进入他的身体而呼吸粗重，头脑空白。  
偶尔和Johnny做爱时会描述那并不存在的bass手并把它当作情趣，Johnny对他耿直幼稚的心思毫无防备，这个假想敌在Bucky的精心设置下已栩栩如生，每每提起都是对Johnny嫉妒心的挑动，Bucky从而得以享受一轮技术精良的骑乘。

那次意外使他们回到待业状态，Peter找了份零工，每天挣得的钱除去三餐后几乎没有剩余。他比往常需要排练的时间更加频繁地出现在Johnny家，在饭点大大方方地坐在餐桌旁，无辜地不像是有任何暗示。Bucky就轻飘飘地看他一眼，站起来的时候把充当烟灰缸的铝制坚果罐从Peter面前移开，去厨房的炖锅里给他舀上一碗乱炖。要评价Bucky做饭的水准是根本用不上手艺这个词的，乱炖并不是一个隐喻，他的厨艺确实止于将食材与佐料放在一起加热至熟。Peter一厢情愿地认为这是朋友细腻深沉的关怀，不带侮辱性的施舍，他沉浸在为自己被感动而感动的情绪中难以自拔，炖菜的味道也在他的咀嚼中得到升华。

月底的时候他们耗尽了家里所有的酒精饮料和存款，三个人在难得异常清醒的状态各自占据了客厅的一个角落沉默不语。Peter专注地观察着天花板边缘的裂纹，他在酝酿一种适当的情绪，他带着兵临城下的紧迫感扫视整个房间，庄严而悲悯地宣布：“不能再这样下去了，我们乐队要重振旗鼓。”然而他并没有像他试图要表现的那样睿智地展示要如何重振旗鼓，这样的冷场让他的话更像是悲壮赴死前的誓言。Bucky和Johnny看着Peter发愣，陷入了各自的沉思。  
之后Bucky大约消失了三天。第四天的时候Johnny给他打了第一通电话，随后在床底和平角内裤纠缠在一起的牛仔裤地下找到了Bucky的手机，震动挣扎了一番就自动关了机。Johnny为自己对Bucky超出原先预料的依赖感到烦躁恐慌，心情无比复杂。

4

Bucky称自己是在路边捡到的这位bass手。其余人一致认为捡这个词不太妥当，然而他本人在描述这件事时多次使用了这个词，使大家忽略性地默认了这个脱离现实的情节。  
“他像是长大以后的你，坐着时间机器回来拯救我们糟糕透顶的现状。”Bucky终于再次出现在Johnny家里，抓着自己油腻腻的头发一本正经地叙述。Johnny正在思考是给他一拳还是扑上去亲在他脸上，被这个意外的消息打断了思路，站在原地处理这个信息。他最终反应过来将自己弹射到Bucky身上扯他满是汗味的衣服，同时真心诚意地催促他分享这个好消息的具体细节。

那几天Bucky逛遍了城里的酒吧，将随性的手写寻人广告粗犷地覆盖住公告板上的其他广告（交友、合租、治疗梅毒），试图寻找新的工作和新成员。然而第一天就受到了极大的阻力，几个穿着打扮极力昭告自己的酷炫的青年人听见Bucky与店老板的对话，请了他一杯酒邀请他参与他们涉及面非常广泛的扯皮。Bucky端着酒杯一言不发，偶尔在他们望向他等待他的回应时点头赞同。他们因此觉得Bucky作为听众具备优秀的素质，邀请他第二天继续和他们对今天的话题进行深入探讨。  
Bucky几乎忘记他来酒吧的本来意图。几杯酒过去他觉得只有高歌一曲才能压制他来自各个器官的熟悉冲动，但他并没有脸当众这么做。他走出酒吧想靠冷风和香烟冷静一下。他用手护着打火机艰难地点起了一支烟，眼神漫无目的地飘荡。接着他注意到了坐在花坛边的青年，用一种收缩的姿势抱着速写本，认真地、偷偷地观察着他，表情很是严肃。  
他在他身旁蹲下，看着他的拇指和食指轻松地夹着一支木头铅笔，手腕小幅度地转动。他并不知道Bucky完全没有关心他在画什么，被关注的感觉令他局促不安，好像海鲜馆的透明鱼缸里被食客掂量味道的鱼，“我画得不好，只是想在这里练习。”Bucky耸肩表示并不在意，他看着他的脸，端正漂亮，像政治家的儿子，让他被酒精熏得不知轻重的心脏徐徐荡漾。Bucky问他愿不愿意来当他们的bass手时，对方表现得非常镇定。“我不会弹bass。”Bucky看着他纸上画的抽着烟的自己，眼神黯淡深沉，像个饱受社会不公正待遇的底层从业人员。他把烟掐灭在台阶上，像儿科医生一样温柔地诱哄，“我教你。”

Johnny见到他们的新bass手时，和Bucky预期地一样兴致盎然。新bass手努力表现地坦诚稳重，他的右手藏在口袋里反复摩擦一枚硬币的边缘。他说他叫Steve，在读艺术学院学生。Johnny对此毫不掩饰地表现出极大的兴趣，追问是否能够经常见到裸体模特。Steve难以适应这突如其来的热情，捧着水杯他问一句便喝一口，Peter对他杯中的水量非常关心，在旁边适时地给他添了四五次。  
Steve甚至没有机会暴露自己对弹奏bass一窍不通。

5

Bucky提出让Steve来自己家学习bass的邀请时，Steve显得忐忑且犹豫。他对于处理和新认识的朋友的关系非常不在行，一个话题与另一个话题间的空白沉默让他头皮发麻，脚趾畏缩。他诚实而含蓄地告诉了Bucky他的担忧，Bucky用着不可思议的，随意而可靠的态度说服了他。  
这导致Steve第二天照着地址摸到Bucky所说的车站，按照他的指示站在站牌边等待时，还有些不明所以。  
Steve忍不住站得笔直，试图和站牌融为一体，成为栏杆上一块新的小广告。出于习惯他早到了十分钟，他是个有时间观念的人，讨厌迟到，也讨厌不守时的人。他妈妈跟他说，他幼儿园的时候和小朋友相约去河边挖泥鳅，他一晚上没睡好，第二天到约定的地方兴奋地浑身发抖，早到了一个小时。结果他等了很久小朋友还没有来，他气得浑身发抖跑回家了，当天晚上他们就讲电话宣布绝交。因为小朋友到了约定时间等了很久没有看到Steve，被风吹感冒了。虽然第二天他们就忘了昨天的事情，沓着鼻涕的小朋友依旧和Steve一起吃午饭，挖泥巴，被女孩子欺负，然而Steve的妈妈还是时不时提起这件事借此嘲笑Steve。长大以后没有女孩子再欺负他，但欺负他的人变成了他妈妈。  
本已做好多等一会儿的准备，他甚至还没有机会等到腿发麻交换重心，就已经看到Bucky远远的朝他招手，另一只手插在口袋里。Steve眯着眼睛举起右手在耳边小幅度地摇晃，他发现自己在咧着嘴笑，感觉略嫌轻浮，他努力将收敛起表情。  
从车站到Bucky家的路不算太远，Bucky在前面带着他，像叛徒理直气壮地给皇军带路，Steve在后面没有大摇大摆，他在紧张地观察周围形势，万一Bucky突然拿出刀抵着他的脖子强迫他选择要钱还是要命，他还可以根据情况作出正确的反应。  
当然Bucky并不想劫财，他领着Steve进了一栋普通的公寓楼。普通得不像一个摇滚乐手的住所，虽然Steve不知道摇滚乐手的住所应该是什么样的，但肯定不是Bucky住的这样的。  
Bucky招待客人的程序也符合常规。他从鞋柜里拿出一双白棉布拖鞋，还是新的，套在透明包装袋里，上面印着宾馆的名字。他家门口没有能够坐着换鞋的椅子或矮柜，Steve扶着墙松着鞋带，动作有些艰难。Bucky领他坐在沙发上，Steve拘谨地做了半个凳子，不敢靠在沙发背上，像是接待来做家访的老师。Bucky看着他觉得他不知所措的样子有些好笑，于是他就笑了。Steve被他笑得莫名其妙又惶恐，屁股不停在沙发上挪动位置，额头冒汗，好像屁股里塞着根震动棒。  
他们简单地直入主题。Bucky抱着bass给Steve示范基本动作，Steve接过琴模仿他的动作。令人遗憾的是，Steve学得很快，Bucky也不知道为什么要遗憾。他鬼使神差地陷入了对无关细节的痴迷，他看着Steve肉乎乎的手指努力地按着弦，小指微微翘着，觉得这很可爱，忍不住微笑。Steve以为他在笑自己的笨拙，局促地停下了手里的动作，抬着眼皮穿过睫毛试探地看着他。  
Bucky突然就抓住了Steve的左手，Steve被他的举动吓出一手臂鸡皮疙瘩。Bucky看着他的手指说：“你的指甲太长了。”他抬起坐在一条腿上的屁股，另一只脚蹬着地，身体前倾从纸巾盒里摸出一把指甲钳。他没有松开Steve的手，因为他没有想好再一次抓起来的时候用什么动作才能更自然。  
Bucky给他剪指甲。沿着颜色分界的边沿转动四次，有时是五次，把白色的部分剪光，然后他把指甲钳的下沿稍微嵌进肉里，又剪了一圈。这当然很疼，因为有些变态的处刑方法就是拿竹签插进指甲盖和肉的缝隙里，更变态的还会在里面搅动。虽然剪指甲没有那么疼，但Steve疼得想大喊大叫，憋得鼻尖发红。  
“开始是会疼的，但是新长出来的指甲不会再和肉长在一起。就是指甲剪短后涂指甲油就不好看了——你不涂指甲油吧？”  
Steve咬着牙说，“不涂。”  
等Steve的指尖不再冒小血珠，Bucky宣布要教他一首乐队正在排练的曲子。这个进度之快让Steve受宠若惊，Bucky接过他手里的bass一甩头一跺脚开始演奏，噔噔噔噔，噔噔噔，噔噔噔噔噔……Steve听得目瞪口呆，他不知道Bucky到底在干嘛。演奏完毕，Bucky语重心长地告诉他bass有多重要，要好好练习，Steve说他记住了，他回去会好好练习的。  
Bucky把Steve送到楼下，Steve坚持要求自己去车站，Bucky看了他一眼也没打算送他的样子，又叮嘱他练习，然后头就缩回楼门里了。  
Steve有点后悔为什么要答应他加入他们的乐队。他都不记得自己是怎么答应的了。他穿过只有一排路灯的巷子，和自己的影子并排前行，他低头看自己的手指，灯光和黑影在手上来回晃，他什么都看不清，而他意识到自己已经迷迷糊糊半推半就地掉进了一个深坑。

 

6

过了一个礼拜，Bucky邀请全部乐队成员去Johnny家楼下的排档吃烧烤。  
他们围坐在店门口，Johnny是最后一个到的，头发乱糟糟的，脸上还带着枕席的压痕，好像刚起床不久。他带来了一塑料袋的啤酒，摆满了一桌。他大大方方地拿了邻座的一个凳子搁在Bucky旁边叉开腿坐了上去，迷茫又诚恳地望着坐在对面的Steve，好像突然忘了他是谁。  
“你好，Johnny，我是Steve。我们上次在你家里见过面了。”Steve伸出手，主动跟他打招呼。Johnny眼睛亮了一下，好像豁然开朗的样子，他握住Steve的手大幅度地摇晃几下，似乎觉得这样还不够表达握手这个行为的古怪好笑，他保持着握手的姿势把下巴搁在了桌上，抬着眼睛看他，喉咙里发出几声傻笑。Steve觉得他的动作非常孩子气，他没有对这样的举动作出回应的经验，他手臂的肌肉紧绷着等待Johnny先放手。

Bucky本想让大家聚在一起磨合关系并讨论乐队原创歌曲的歌词问题，但被Johnny不知疲倦地扯开话题拖延了进度。在之前他们写过几首歌，但它们都没有歌词。Peter在经历了三个彻夜不眠的夜晚，咬秃了一家里所有的铅笔后，终于坦白承认自己没有这方面的天赋。之后Johnny自告奋勇主动要求作词，第二天他就顶着黑眼圈精神亢奋地拿来了一叠纸，纸上的句子大部分被粗水笔粗犷地涂抹掉了，留下的句子间挤压着只有他自己看得懂的符号，边缘还充满着涂鸦和没有意义的短语。他抽出最底下那张纸，他把最终版歌词认认真真地抄在了上面。他把纸递给Bucky和Peter看的时候热烈地、期待地专注于他们的细微表情的表情变化，仿佛他们一睁大眼睛，勾起嘴角，他就能在房间里欢呼奔跑。  
Peter和Bucky看了Johnny的作品不知道该如何反应相互使着眼色，然后Peter在这场对峙中失利，他为难地告诉Johnny，他的歌词对于他们来说太天真单纯了。  
“天真单纯难道不是褒义词吗？”Johnny瞪着眼睛。  
“什么词加了太就不一样了嘛。”Peter努力表达地温和委婉，他试图对Johnny挤挤眼睛缓和气氛，然而适得其反，Johnny夺过他们手里的纸冲出门，过了一会儿他就回来了，眼角红红的。Bucky觉得有点好笑又有点可怜，他抱住Johnny摸他的头，他们决定暂时忘记写歌词这个想法。Johnny一晚上的努力成果在楼下垃圾箱里躺了一夜，第二天就和其它生活垃圾一起被运走了。

Johnny快乐地把自己灌得晕头转向，从餐盘里抓起最后一块年糕吃完，他把油腻的手举在嘴边扫了一眼餐桌，没有餐巾纸，他于是准备往自己衣领上擦，Peter赶紧站起来制止他，他傻乎乎地冲他笑，不带任何犹豫就拿油手在他袖子上磨蹭。Peter瞪着他的举动又无可奈何，收回手后把袖子卷到了手肘上方。  
现在的情形与预想的讨论环境大相径庭，Bucky打算结束现在散漫的状态，他揽过Johnny的肩膀揉揉他的头发想让他安分下来开始正经话题。然而Bucky一沾上他的脑袋，他就顺势把脸凑了过去抱着他的头舔他的嘴唇，表情无比专注忘我。Bucky的手还搭在他的肩上也不知道是搂紧还是推开，他瞥见Steve盯着他们发愣。他拍拍Johnny的脸试图让他清醒，Johnny对此举感到不满，他身体前倾几乎是瘫在了Bucky身上，他的椅子吱嘎着扭动，隔壁桌几个穿着背心裤衩的中年人从酒杯里抬起头，看着他们的眼神带着调侃与审视，混在一起模模糊糊。

最终他们也没有谈成任何事。Bucky把Johnny弄回家，Steve和Peter在楼下等他们。Peter从烟盒里抽出一支烟要在嘴里，摸遍了身上的口袋找打火机，像一条鼻子失灵找不到方向的狗。Steve耸肩，眼睛并不看向他，表现得坦然且毫不在意：“你可以不用告诉我任何事，我对他们的关系没有成见。”  
Peter从胸口的口袋里摸出打火机，按了几下没点着。他歪歪头把它放回裤子后面的口袋，仍然叼着烟含糊其辞：“那挺好。”他又从另一个口袋拿出烟盒把嘴里的烟放了回去，再把烟盒放回口袋，在这过程中他都没有看Steve。Steve把这当作是Peter的内向敏感让他与不熟悉的人谈论这个话题感到不适，他想在此事上尽量表现得善解人意。他环顾四周，努力想从砖墙的缝隙、交叠阴翳间寻找任何可能的谈资。这不是他的强项，他感到焦头烂额无能为力。此时他面前的路灯亮了，Bucky散漫地、严肃地走进灯光里。  
“换个地方继续？”Bucky向他们征求意见，“正事还一点也没做。”  
“好，就去上次那个地方。”  
Steve觉得自己也应该答应下来，但看了眼时间后不得不作出决定：“抱歉，我要先走了。十二点的门禁，我住学校宿舍。”  
Peter和Bucky都转过头用看小孩子的怜爱眼神望着他。  
“真不好意思。请问附近有什么公交车吗？”  
Bucky抱着胳膊靠在了墙边轻飘飘地看着他：“这个时间都已经停运了。”  
Steve的肩膀垮了下来，他的手指开始在裤缝边做着没有意义的小动作，神情开始展露出焦虑。  
“不介意的话我可以送你？我正好骑了摩托来。”Peter脱口而出，他一下子就感觉到不妥，又放慢了语速显得略带犹豫，Bucky靠在一边瞄他，随意又饶有兴趣。  
“如果不会麻烦到你的话。谢谢你，Peter。”Steve诚恳地向他道谢，Peter突然不知道要怎么回答。他摩擦着口袋里的车钥匙，觉得之前厚重沉闷的胸口有点空旷。

 

7

隔天Steve从学院出来，就见着Bucky站在自动售货机边上，手里拿着一听咖啡，大概要喝完了，仰着脖子在灌最后一口，口袋里还斜插着一听，露出小半截，随着Bucky身体的晃动一下一下反射着太阳光。一辆摩托也停在边上，理所当然地占了半条人行道还浑然无知，Steve认出那是昨天Peter那辆，座位后面没有可以遮挡的设备，速度快起来，坐在后面的Steve胆战心惊。虽然没有事先告知，Steve觉得他出现在这里势必是来找他的，就上去跟他打招呼，Bucky对着他笑，精准地把喝完的空罐扔进旁边的垃圾桶，把口袋里的的咖啡递给他。Steve捧着饮料，拇指在微湿的罐头上摩擦，可能它曾经是冰的，而现在几乎是常温的。Bucky已经跨上了摩托，转过身来拍拍后座。  
“上来。”  
Steve觉得这个没头没脑要求不符合逻辑，但他就是问不出为什么或者去哪里，干脆顺从地跨上后座，一只手握着咖啡，另一只手不知道放在哪里，就迟疑别扭地悬在身侧。Bucky侧头看了一眼他无处放置的手，伸手把它引导到自己腰侧。  
这就有些尴尬了，Steve的手虚搁在Bucky的腰上，这个姿势让他精神紧绷，手臂发酸。  
“扶好了，别摔下去。”  
Steve就乖乖加大手的力道，为了稀释自己在突然的亲密动作下慌乱的情绪，他开始说一些无关紧要的事，试图引起一场交谈。他开始回忆有趣的情节，自行车棚边聚众抽烟的留学生，上学期的作业被当做垃圾扔在花坛后面，学院里的流浪老猫刚生了一窝小猫，它们在废弃的作业上爬作一团，像肥硕的肉虫。“你在说话吗？我迎着风听不清。”Bucky在前面喊。这让Steve对于改变现在的处境完全死心，他放松下来，轻微而自然地靠在了Bucky背上。他想，刚才他讲的故事真是非常刻薄。

Johnny家的门没有上锁，对此Bucky表现得毫不意外且轻车熟路。Bucky左脚踩着右脚的鞋跟，把鞋子蹬掉，穿着灰色袜子的脚像健壮的老鼠钻进拖鞋。Steve扶着鞋架结鞋带，他在这个姿势下艰难地寻找平衡点，使他的动作小心缓慢。从房间里传来陈旧木制家具晃动产生有节奏的嘎吱声，Bucky歪着头露出了然又若有所思的笑容。要说不知道那里正发生着什么也太显做作，Steve努力寻找恰当的反应来化解当下微妙的气氛，更加拖累了他脱鞋的进程。  
Bucky大摇大摆地往里走，靠在卧室门框边，像是在兴致盎然地观摩。Steve听到Johnny不知廉耻的高亢的呻吟，他低下头摆弄袜子边缘的线头，不知道是不是应该脸红。  
Johnny不着寸缕，光溜溜的像只野生动物，跨坐在Peter的腿上仰着脑袋，泛红的眼角瞥着Bucky，表情故作妩媚。Peter把头从后脑勺下抽出来竖在旁边，强行忽略Bucky影响兴致的审视，胯部保持着向上挺动的节奏。  
“你们搞完没，人家高材生来了，准备给他真人教学咯。”  
“你看着我，我射不出来。”Peter躲在枕头后面闷着声音，忿忿不平。  
“相信自己，你可以的。”语气十分诚恳。  
Johnny笑得哆嗦，趴到Peter的胸口肩膀直抖。这个角度下，Bucky得以清楚地看到Johnny的屁股湿漉漉地夹着Peter的生殖器，他想这个场景确是是赏心悦目的。  
Peter懊丧地叹了口气翻身把Johnny压在身下，Johnny尖叫了一声接着哼哼唧唧着不知是在笑还是在呻吟，在Peter大幅度的捅进抽出下曲起一条小腿直往后躲。Peter抓住他的小腿不让他动，没几下就射在了他的屁股里。Johnny低着头咕咕笑得像只母鸡，他拍拍Peter的脸说：“干得漂亮。”他推开Peter滚下床，脚下一软一软地就要出门。Bucky赶紧拦下他：“裤子穿上。”  
客厅里就着里边的动静坐立难安的Steve已经找不到给自己分散注意力的事情，看到Johnny跟着Bucky容光焕发地从卧室里出来，他怜爱地对自己笑了笑，这也不是什么难事嘛。

8

Johnny盘腿坐在沙发上，一本纸张有点皱起的本子摊开在腿间。他的左手煞有介事地握着一支钢笔，一点点墨水沾在拇指靠近指甲的侧面。Steve的注意力完全被那块墨迹吸引了，这块新鲜的墨迹湿漉漉的，因过于厚重并没有很快凝结，有一条颤抖的高光。  
Peter敏锐地意识到此刻难堪的气氛急需被打破，苦于面对着这几张心不在焉的脸，他实在没有自信能挑起一个撩动情绪的话题。他想起刚毕业那会儿做过一段时间办公室职员，破冰宴上新人们围坐在圆桌边冷静深沉地吃菜，彼时冲动无畏的他竟有种义不容辞的使命感，决定由自己来升华新人间的气氛。然而结果可想而知，站着举起酒杯而无人配合的他像个失败的革命领导者，他不愿意回想，也拒绝承认这是他总共只在那样的办公室待了两个月的原因。  
但他还是愿意尝试。带着一种无私付出的自我感动。他半蹲着，一只手扶着膝盖，另一只手从玻璃茶几地下的纸巾盒里摸出一叠扑克牌。“斗地主？”他动作浮夸地摇晃着手里明显多于一副牌数量的纸牌，语气里染上了刻意的哀求。  
“来来来，反正闲着。”Bucky抱着琴随意地拨弄着，大概是某首人人知道的经典过时曲目的riff，刻意地放慢速度与走音使其充满了后现代性的嘲讽意味。  
“闲着？”Johnny就不乐意了，握着钢笔的手动作幅度也大了起来，“我现在在做的可都是为了我们的前途，老爷们，等我们把钱包里的钱吃光了怎么过？斗地主？”  
Johnny振振有词地说着前途让Bucky有些困惑，他决定把这归为Johnny一本正经的孩子气产生的好笑，他手指拨弦的动作快了起来，”你那漂亮的小脑袋里偶尔也会有这样建设性的意见嘛，亲爱的，所以我们现在要抓紧时间练起来，是不是，Steve?”  
突然被点名的Steve立刻手忙脚乱起来，他挺直身子，双手乖乖地放在腿上，像个在老师严厉又期待的目光中回答问题的中学学习委员，“呃，是的？”他不确定自己是否说出了正确的答案。

Johnny竟然认真地生气了。他瞪着Steve把腿上的小本子扔到沙发某个角落里，气势汹汹地坐在了茶几边的地板上，摆出接受挑战的姿态。一边切牌的Peter偷偷耸了下肩膀。  
正面朝上的牌被发到了Johnny手里的时候，他竟然产生了被背叛的感觉，并且一旦隐约理解了这种感觉，他就忍不住的眼角泛红。他用力的吸了一下鼻子，顶着Peter缺心眼儿的“哇哦，上天赠与的美妙机会，这下可别怪我们狠狠揍你的屁股哟”的叫唤，偷偷用牌遮住了脸，试图把湿漉漉的眼珠晾干。  
Steve眼睁睁地看着Johnny拇指上的墨迹在纸牌背面抹开，而Johnny自己全然不知，理完牌顺势摸了摸鼻子，这样他的鼻子上也留下一条浅浅的黑色痕迹。Steve毫无根据地觉得他像极了一条狗--并没有任何恶意或贬低—他的情绪变动在年轻漂亮的脸蛋大方又毫无遮拦地展示着，Steve觉得可以在脑海里把自己带入一位长者，用慈爱又傲慢的语气对Johnny说，年轻人，你这个样子在社会上是要吃亏的。

Johnny皱着脸打出那张有着墨迹的牌，是一张黑桃六。本来Steve觉得这张染上了墨迹的牌应该有某种具体的象征意义，比如牌面写着意味深长具有启发性的箴言，或者牌的图案隐藏着改变人类命运的预兆，然而这张牌普通地出乎他的意料，黑桃六，他想象不出其中任何的暗喻。  
“一对2。我走完啦！”Peter甩出两张牌啪地打在了Steve刚刚打出的一对10上，得意洋洋地展示空空的双手宣告胜利。  
要说Johnny实在不擅长需要策略的游戏，被轻而易举打倒的小地主很是不服气，把手里剩下的牌往桌上一扔，用一种愚蠢幼稚又格外可爱的方式把头藏在抱枕后面，任性而耿直地决定单方面结束这场活动。  
他们敏感又后知后觉地呼吸到Johnny低落的情绪，审慎地决定不再欺负他。Bucky重新抱起了琴恶意地嘲讽起厌恶的歌曲，Peter不由自主地注视着Johnny撅着的屁股出神片刻，脱口而出：“我好饿。”随即感受到其余人投来的质询和批判的眼神，他委屈地伸长脖子，提高了音量，“我是真的肚子饿了，拜托，别这样看着我，让我觉得自己是个强奸未遂曝光于人的罪犯。”  
Bucky仿佛深思熟虑后下了决策：“我去外面买的吃的。”他站起来，把琴搁在架子上，“你们都要带点啥。”  
“鸡排！”Peter欢呼雀跃。  
“跟你一样的。“Johnny闷闷的声音从抱枕后面传出来，心不在焉又偷偷在意的模样。  
”行。“Bucky拿起挂在沙发背上的外套，摸了摸口袋确定带着钱包。”你要跟我一起去吗？“他像是随意地看向Steve，语气却不像是接受拒绝的样子。  
“哦，好的。”而Steve也非常乐意从不知所措的尴尬状态被解救，他顺从地跟着Bucky离开了。

9

Bucky外套左边的口袋下方有一小块水渍，即使放任不管也会迅速蒸发消失。Steve想起那是不久前放在他口袋里的冰镇饮料留下的痕迹。  
他们一前一后地下楼，Steve看到他把快留到肩膀的头发低低地后脑勺上扎成一个辫子，随着他的步伐跳跃。他想要伸手去触碰，但这个举动过于逾越失礼，他把手藏在口袋里，偷偷抚摸着自己修剪得圆润的指甲。  
“吃得惯中国菜吗？“Bucky在楼道口停下来等Steve赶上他。  
”嗯，吃得惯。“Steve想起他小时候住的公寓附近有一家中国餐厅，妈妈不愿意做菜时就会带他去那里吃饭，那家店不提供刀叉，但是那里的松子桂鱼始终在Steve记忆里占有一席之地，以至于他从小筷子就用得格外熟练。  
Bucky一手提着装着饮料的塑料袋，一手递给老板一张纸币时，多问老板要了一副塑料刀叉。  
“Johnny不太会用筷子。“Bucky一厢情愿地解释着，接过刀叉扔进塑料袋里，”“明明是自己家楼下的店。”Steve听不出他的语气里是埋怨还是宠爱。  
“你们认识很久了？“Steve本来只想回应对方的话题，后知后觉地意识到这句话似乎若有似无地侵犯了对方的个人领域。  
Bucky并没有感到被冒犯，他转头面对着Steve笑得暧昧：““够久的了。“Steve竟不能够移开视线。

他们围坐在一起吃着打包的外卖。Johnny仿佛已全然忘记之前微妙的不愉快，他候在茶几边，认真地敲着一袋冰块，把它们平均分配在四个玻璃杯里。Bucky递给他盒饭和刀叉，Johnny开心地接了过来，叉起一整块虾饼，动作粗鲁又可爱。  
Bucky往嘴里塞着米饭，脸颊在咀嚼的时候鼓起一小团。Steve看着他的侧脸，突然就升腾起一股想要承担某种情绪的欲望，但这欲望尚微弱，他无从探究其根源与意义。为了得到助力，Steve和大家分完了Johnny家冰箱里的啤酒。酒精让人意志力薄弱，让人大胆又脆弱，迫切地想要倾诉平时难以启齿的思想，Steve头一回发现自己竟如此热爱这种头晕目眩的感觉。  
酒精的浓度已经让气氛进入到集体沉默的阶段，之前还在用幼稚的玩笑互相挤兑的Peter和Johnny各自找到舒适的姿势躺着，放任自己意识欢快又模糊。Steve捧着饭盒，熟练地夹起一块肉片，上面厚厚一层油在他的眼睛里闪闪发光，他突然就失去了胃口，捧起湿漉漉的玻璃杯试图用酒精稀释嘴里油腻的味道，感觉食物和酒精在胃里上下颠簸，他放弃了一切做客礼节，把自己整个地陷在沙发里。

Johnny任性又理所当然地和Bucky挤在一张摇椅上，把红彤彤的脸颊贴在Bucky的脖子侧面，像只向主人撒娇的宠物，Bucky的手搭在Johnny的腰侧和屁股之间漫不经心地磨蹭着。Johnny被这个举动撩得难以抑制自己的情绪，他翻身跨坐在Bucky的胯部，抱着对方的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇，温热的屁股隔着各自的裤子煽情地摩擦。Bucky偏过头躲过了Johnny的索吻，他轻轻推了推他的肩膀：“起来。”Johnny迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，像是尚未能领会Bucky的意思。Bucky撑起身体把Johnny压在摇椅上，Johnny暗自窃喜，以为Bucky终于屈从于对他的欲望，打算在另外两双眼睛的注视下把他操得泣不成声，他因为自己想象呻吟出声。而Bucky突然站了起来，“今天已经太晚了，你留下来休息吧。”Steve正迷迷糊糊地靠在沙发上抱着一只靠垫，半阖着眼皮，懵懂又慌乱地意识到自己快睡着了，而其他人都不约而同地看着他。他才知道Bucky在跟自己说话，而且发现自己竟然根本不想拒绝。他努力拿出手机希望时间能给他一个客观又正当的留下的理由，十一点四十三，无论如何，他已经赶不上宿舍的门禁。再抬头时对上Bucky满怀期待的目光，他傻乎乎地点了点头。  
Johnny依旧大张着腿躺在摇椅上，他感到从未有过困惑，觉得他原本的生活正被悄无声息地偷走。

 

10

凌晨时，Steve是被自己的呻吟吵醒的。他在试图清醒的过程中渐渐感觉到了胃里正进行着一场翻天覆地的革命。他挣扎了一会儿还是决定爬起来摸索到了厕所，跪在淋浴池里，低下头，胃里的食物混合着酒精非常顺利地从嘴里倾泻出来。他吐得眼前昏暗又模糊，伸手够到淋浴喷头想冲走呕吐物，打开水的一瞬间，秽物被冲得铺满了淋浴间的地板。Steve看到突然满眼的深红，然后旋转着随着水流冲进了排水口。  
Steve把所有人都吵醒了。厕所的灯突然被打开，Steve回头看到Bucky眯着眼睛站在门口，他好像很冷，抱着露在旧T恤外的胳膊摩擦着。  
“下次别喝这么多了。”  
Steve“嗯”了一声，再次低头把胃里的食物彻底倾倒干净。他拿着喷头冲去呕吐物的时候，恍然意识到自己不小心把睡衣裤都弄湿了。他茫然又无助地看向Bucky。  
Bucky叹了口气，“你先别动，我去给你拿衣服。”  
Steve听到说话的声音和老朽的衣柜门开合的噪音，一会儿Bucky捧着衣服进来了，“换上吧。”他说，“Johnny给你的，应该挺合身的。”Steve接过衣服一动不动，Bucky冲他抬了抬下巴，“都是干净的衣服，犹豫什么呢。”Steve咬着牙：“你能先出去吗？”Bucky笑了，前额的一缕头发悬在嘴角，他做了个你请便的手势，愉快地朝他眨眨眼睛。Steve觉得意识慢慢爬回了自己的脑袋，让他面对着这个情境尴尬得满脸通红。  
等Bucky把浴室门关上，Steve才开始脱下衣服。他抖开Johnny的T恤，上面画了一个愚蠢的彩色笑脸，下面是一行故作一本正经而充满调笑意味的有衬线字体，字和字之间的间距很开，显示着他们乐队的名字。Steve猜想这势必就是Johnny固执可爱的主意，他一时不知道要感到好笑还是失落，他套上衣服，忍不住揪起胸前的布料凑到鼻子前，不出意料地闻到香甜的洗涤液的味道。

第二天很早的时候，Johnny就在厨房里制造惊天动地的噪音。Peter抱怨着勉强从沙发上挣扎起来时，Johnny正把自己缩在餐桌边的椅子上，端着一碟荷包蛋，蛋黄在变熟的过程中就被戳破了，乱七八糟地夹在蛋清里。他拿着餐刀粗暴地分解着煎鸡蛋，扔进嘴里夸张得嚼着。  
Peter注意到了他泄愤似的幼稚举动，他主动半蹲下来环抱着Johnny的脖子，在他气鼓鼓的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。  
Johnny用力吞下嘴里的食物，瞪圆了眼睛，“我讨厌你。”他偏过头躲过Peter的嘴唇和下巴上略有些扎人的胡茬。  
“啊？”Peter顿时感到无比委屈，“我可什么都没做。怎么就讨厌我了？”  
Johnny也想不出来为什么，他把空盘子塞到Peter的怀里，撅着油腻腻的嘴巴：“牛奶。”  
Peter接过空盘，拿他一点办法也没有。他草草地洗干净盘子，收进碗柜里，转身在冰箱里翻找牛奶。事实上Johnny的冰箱意外地整洁，他年长又可靠的姐姐定期会来给这个缺乏生活自理能力的亲弟弟整理房间，顺便带来亲手烤制的点心分给大家。Peter又想念起那些甜点的味道，他关上冰箱门，门后穿着Johnny的T恤的Steve就像藏在幕布后的演员，随着幕布拉起缓缓露出面容。他柔软的金色头发乱糟糟的，有些不好意思地跟他们打招呼：“昨天不小心喝多了，抱歉打扰你们休息了。”  
“算我们赠你第一次醉酒的体验啦。”为及时打消Steve继续表露歉意地念头，Peter举了举手里的牛奶盒，“要不要喝点牛奶？”

他们松松垮垮地散落在客厅的各处，Peter一手拿着Johnny记歌词的小本子（沾满墨汁，皱皱巴巴），一手在比起他的体型过于迷你的键盘上敲敲打打。“朋友，很有意思嘛。”Peter好像很喜欢Johnny的新作品，“这几天里你就像个经历初次梦遗的小男孩，睁开眼睛摸到湿乎乎的内裤的那一刻，生活好像才隐隐约约地显现出具体的意义。”  
“闭嘴，你是个混蛋。”Johnny口头拒收了Peter口无遮拦的夸奖。他抱着琴假装一本正经地摸着旋律，注意力却全都分给了另一边懵懂又小心翼翼地抱着贝司的Steve和他身边的Bucky，他正把手指按在Steve的手指上，教给他正确的按弦方式。  
Johnny好像找到了正当的生气的理由，他把手啪地打在琴桥上，弦嗡嗡地震动了一下随即静音了，所有人都为他这个举动停下手里的动作望向他。Johnny突然有点想哭，他深吸了一口气理直气壮地指责道：“他甚至都不会弹琴。”


End file.
